Layla Maloney
as played by Joey Lauren Adams]]Layla Koufax(née Maloney) is the lead female in the film Big Daddy. Layla is initially introduced as the loving sister of Corrine Maloney, but eventually develops into Sonny Koufax's love interest. By the end of the film, she is married to Sonny and together they have a child. Layla is played by Joey Lauren Adams. Layla Malony Koufax is the sister of Corinne Malony Geritty she is also the wife of Sonny Koufax and they had 1 son together Big Daddy *Layla first appears at Kevin's surprise birthday party, thrown by her sister Corrine. When Sonny ruins the surprise and Corrine rushes away to cry in the bathroom, Layla and Kevin are left to try to coerce her to come back out to the party. After telling a story about the sisters' parents making a hundred hamburgers with just one frying pan, Corrine comes back out and the sisters hug. runs over to Layla and tells her he is lost.]] *Layla is then next seen sitting in the park reading. Julian, Sonny's adoptive son rushes over and tells her he is lost. She attempts to help him find his parents, but Sonny arrives before she can. Layla recognises Sonny from the party and understands what is going on. After some begging from Julian, Layla gives in and decides to go out on a date with Sonny. *During Sonny and Layla's date, they discover they have more in common than they think, including a love of the band Styx. Julian, who is unable to sleep, calls the two through to tell him a story. The story involves a rabbit and a squirrel, with Layla representing the squirrel and Sonny and the rabbit. They use the story to express their feelings for each other, although Layla denies Sonny a kiss she does kiss Scuba Steve. Layla then says goodnight to all three, Sonny, Scuba Steve and Frankenstein *Sonny calls Layla up at her work and is insistent to see her again, so much so that he fabricates dirty laundry just to see her. At the laundrette they learn they like each other even more, with Layla even being comfortable with Sonny's one-day a week job. However, Layla makes a joke about Julian hanging around with the wrong crowd, and he rushes off worried by her words. *Their next date is to a restaurant in Little Italy. Layla reveals that people have always been telling her to go to the area. At the end of the night, Sonny persuades a kiss out of Layla, however it is quickly interrupted by Corrine. Layla leaves embarrassed. *When Sonny is turning Julian's life around, Layla attends his class play with Sonny. She comments on how cute he looks. *Shortly after Julian is taken away into Social Services' custody. Sonny rushes to Layla to ask what they can do, however she is unable to attend his court case as it clashes with the trial to dismiss her own case. Layla is left wondering whether her relationship with Sonny is over. *Layla surprises Sonny and arrives at the courtroom as his counsel. When he asks her if it means she loves him, she replies, ' something like that '. Layla interviews Julian when he is called to the witness stand, her case is very successful, however the trial ends with custody being handed over to his real father Kevin. 1 year, 3 months and 6 days later *Layla is at Sonny's surprise birthday party, possibly having organised it along with her sister Corrine. She is shown to be married to Sonny and they both have a child together. *It should be noted Layla's hair is considerably shorter in the last scene. Relationships Sonny Koufax: *Layla and Sonny are both at the party that Corrine throws for Kevin, however they have no interaction. *Layla is then reading in the park and, with some help from Julian, ends up going on a date with Sonny. The two then realise they have more in common than they thought. They share several more successful dates, with the final one ending with their first kiss. *When Layla's case clashes with Julian's case, she was left wondering about the future of her relationship with Sonny. However, Layla left her own case to stand as counsel for Sonny, proving that she loved him. *It is unknown how Sonny didn't know about Layla, since he knows Corrine quite well. Corrine Maloney: *Corrine and Layla have a very strong bond as sisters. In the first scene Layla is the only one able to coerce her sister to leave the locked bathroom and return to the party. *After Sonny and Layla did laundry together, Corrine questioned Sonny about it and seemed concerned for her sister having any kind of relationship with Sonny. *When Layla and Sonny share their first kiss together, Corrine interrupts it and scares Layla away. Category:Maloney Category:Characters Category:Koufax